2013 Men's Rugby World Cup Sevens qualifying
Qualifications of men to the 2013 Rugby World Cup Sevens aimed at selecting men's national teams in the Rugby Sevens, which appeared in the finals this tournament. General Tournament organized by the IRB World Cup held in Moscow on 28-30 June 2013, and the attendance of twenty-four team. Automatic qualification to the final tournament hosts and quarter-received previous World Cup Qualified teams Qualifying Africa With two spots at the tournament at stake, which was also a Africa Championship, which took place on 29-30 September 2012 in Morocco in Rabat, there were two places in the finals of the World Cup. Eight teams were divided into two groups of four competed on the first day Round-robin, while in the second phase took place in the play-off.. In the absence of automatic promotion with South Africa and Kenya met in the final of the representations Zimbabwe and Tunisia. In a direct duel turned out to be a better team Zimbabwe, and both teams gained promotion to the World Cup. North America / Caribbean Qualifying Tournament, which is also Zone Championship Nacra, took place at the Twin Elm Rugby Park in Ottawa, 25-26 August 2012. The tournament was attended by eleven teams. On the first day they were fighting round-robin in three groups - two groups had four teams while one only having three, All the teams bar the weakest teams from each group advanced to the quarterfinals. The rate matches the phase play-off in the second day of the competition, there were two places in the finals of the World Cup. The favored teams Canada and USA met in the finals to thereby advance to the World Cup, and better in the direct duel turned out to Canadians. South America Qualifying Tournament, which is also Zone Championships CONSUR, took place at the Estádio da Gávea in Rio de Janeiro, 23-24 February 2013. The tournament was attended by ten representation teams divided into two groups that competed in the first phase round-robin. Top two from each group in the second phase of the re-formed group fighting for the medals round-robin and one place to promotion to the World Cup. Having been provided with automatic classification of Argentina won the contest, so the South American place in the finals of the World Cup was Uruguay. Asia In the match played in Singapore with on 2-3 November 2012 event was attended by twelve teams seeded according to the results achieved in the championship continent. On the first day the team competed round-robin, four groups of three teams played on the same day as the quarter-finals, while in the second semi-final took place and matches the particular space, of which the first three were rewarded with a promotion to World Cup. Took them accordingly teams Japan, Hong Kong and Philippines. Europe In the match played on July 20-21, 2012 at the Estádio Algarve tournament was attended by twelve teams. The nine teams that participated in the 2012 Grand Prix Series, not so far gained promotion to the World Cup, joined the top three teams A Division Tournament Championship 2012, which was held in Warsaw in May 2012. The first day of the game took place in round-robin in three groups, then ranked team on results. The top eight, being the first two teams from each group and the two best third-placed - advanced to the stage play-off. In games played on the second day of the competition matches the rate was five places in the finals 2013 World Cup - gained them the tournament Cup semi-finalists and the winner of the Plate, were appropriate representation of Portugal, Spain, France, Georgia and Scotland. Oceania The Oceania Championships, which is the qualifying tournament, held on 25-26 August 2012 in North Sydney Oval in Sydney. Two groups of four competed on the first day round-robin, while in the second phase took place in the play-off, the rate of addition to medals of the event were two places in the finals 2013 World Cup, a team that fought all outside having already achieved promotion Samoa, Fiji, New Zealand. The favorites for the race were the Australia and representatives of Samoa, who had no problems beating their opponents on the way to a decisive match. In the final, while the winners turned out to be the tournament host and participate in the World Cup finals in addition to their secured the third place winner of the contest - Tonga External links * official website Category:2013 Rugby Sevens World Cup Qualifying